Keep Your Hopes Up High and Your Head Down Low: Part 1
ThunderClan Leader: Mothstar-large, pale brown lanky tom with pale amber eyes. Deputy: Liontail-dark ginger tom with yellow eyes. Medicine Cat: Sunpetal-bright ginger she-cat with white paws and green eyes. Apprentice-Flowerpaw. Warriors: Forestwhisker-large pale gray tom with darker tabby stripes and blue eyes. Brambleflame-dark tabby tom with amber eyes. Ashclaw-gray tabby tom with darker paws and smoky-blue eyes. Dawnfire-dark golden she-cat with warm amber eyes. Apprentice-Blackpaw. Cloudstripe-very pale gray tom with snow-white tabby stripes and bright blue eyes. Amberblaze-small golden tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. Apprentice-Tigerpaw. Whitepelt-small, fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes. Smokestorm-dark gray mottled tom with dark blue eyes. Apprentice-Ivypaw. Foxflame-ginger tom with green eyes. Nightsong-black she-cat with bright green eyes. Snowleaf-pure white she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice-Stonepaw. Birchshade-brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Apprentice-Icepaw. Brackenstripe-ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes. Blossomlight-dark tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. Adderstorm-dark tabby tom with amber eyes. Apprentices: Flowerpaw-gray she-cat with blue eyes (BrackenstripeXNightsong) Ivypaw-calico she-cat with green eyes (CloudstripeXBlossomlight) Tigerpaw-dark tabby tom with a white tail-tip and paws with yellow eyes (BrackenstripeXNightsong) Stonepaw-dark gray tom with blue eyes (BrackenstripeXNightsong) Blackpaw-black tom with green eyes (BrackenstripeXNightsong) Icepaw-white she-cat with black tabby-rings on her legs and tail (CloudstripeXBlossomlight). Queens: Frostwing-white she-cat with silver paws and ice-blue eyes. Mother to Ashclaw's kits, Badgerkit (black and white tom) Stormkit (dark gray tabby tom) and Rainkit (blue-gray she-kit). Birdfeather-red tabby she-cat with green eyes. Expecting Foxflame's kits. Leafshade-very dark tortoiseshell and white she-cat with leaf-green eyes. Mother to Smokestorm's kits, Mistkit (gray she-kit with dark blue-gray rings on her legs and tail) and Leopardkit (black she-kit). Elders: Twigfoot-brown tom with amber eyes. Firetail-ginger tom with green eyes and a white tail-tip. Whitefur-white she-cat with one blind blue eye. ShadowClan Leader: Snakestar-dark brown tom with black tabby stripes on his legs. Deputy: Marshpelt-dark gray tom with blue eyes. Medicine Cat: Ashflower-gray dappled she-cat with misty-blue eyes. Warriors: Darkclaw-black tom with amber eyes. Shadefur-dark tabby tom with amber eyes. Flamefang-dark ginger tom with green eyes. Stormshadow-gray tabby tom with blue eyes. Apprentice-Hollypaw. Ravenflight-black she-cat with yellow eyes. Apprentice-Dawnpaw. Grayshade-gray tom with long fur and blue eyes. Pineleaf-dark golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Darktail-dark gray tom with a black tail and pale blue eyes. Apprentice-Falconpaw. Nightfeather-black she-cat with silver-tinged fur on her paws and green eyes. Bluefrost-blue gray she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice-Scorchpaw. Hawkeye-dark tabby tom with piercing amber eyes. Eaglepelt-black tom with white paws, ears, and tail-tip with icy blue eyes. Brindlecloud-dark tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. Apprentices: Scorchpaw-ginger tom with gray eyes (GrayshadeXPineleaf) Dawnpaw-ginger she-cat with dark golden tabby stripes and amber eyes (GrayshadeXPineleaf) Hollypaw-black she-cat with yellow eyes (HawkeyeXNightfeather) Falconpaw-dark tabby tom with amber eyes (ShadefurXBrindlecloud) Queens: Fireleaf-ginger she-cat with bright green eyes. Mother of Flamefang's kits, Rowankit (dark ginger tom) and Lionkit (ginger tabby tom). Dawnstripe-dark golden she-cat with black tabby stripes. Mother to Eaglepelt's kit, Emberkit (dark golden she-kit with a black stripe down her spine and black paws, tail-tip and ear-tips) Elders: Tawnyfur-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes. Redpelt-reddish tom with green eyes. WindClan Leader: Dovestar-very pale-gray she-cat with white paws and ears with blue eyes. Deputy: Blueclaw-dark blue gray tom with pale blue eyes. Medicine Cat: Grasstail-pale brown tom with green eyes. Apprentice-Mousepaw. Warriors: Brightfrost-white she-cat with blue eyes. Flamefoot-ginger tom with darker paws and green eyes. Apprentice-Meadowpaw. Beetlefang-large dark brown-and-white tom with yellow eyes. Hareleap-tawny furred tom with amber eyes. Apprentice-Ryepaw. Rabbitspring-lithe pale brown tom with darker tabby stripes and amber eyes. Boulderclaw-large gray tom with pale blue eyes. Crowtalon-dark gray tom with white paws and muzzle with icy blue eyes. Apprentice-Sedgepaw. Gingerbreeze-pale ginger tabby she-cat with bright green eyes. Rosedapple-red dappled she-cat with green eyes and long fur. Sparrowtalon-dark tabby tom with yellow eyes and white socks. Sorrelsong-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Runningfire-bright ginger tabby tom with green eyes. Snowpelt-white she-cat with blue eyes and black ears and tail-tip. Apprentices: Mousepaw-dusty brown tom with pale yellow eyes (GingerbreezeXBrackenstripe) Meadowpaw-pale dusty brown tabby tom with green eyes (GingerbreezeXBrackenstripe) Sedgepaw-pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (GingerbreezeXBrackenstripe) Ryepaw-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (RabbitspringXSorrelsong) Queens: Sunsplash-ginger and white she-cat with bright green eyes. Mother to Beetlefang's kit, Heatherkit (brown and white she-kit) Thrushfeather-gray/brown she-cat with green eyes. Expecting Hareleap's kits. Flameheart-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes. Mother to Runningfire's kits, Sandkit (pale ginger tabby tom) Oakkit (pale brown tom) Thornkit (ginger tom) and Firekit (ginger tabby she-kit). Elders: Littleflame-small ginger tom with green eyes. Petalfoot-silver she-cat with gray paws and pale blue eyes. Blackmeadow-black tom with white tabby stripes and blue eyes. Nettleclaw-gray tom with pale green eyes. RiverClan Leader: Froststar-small white she-cat with frosty-blue eyes. Deputy: Troutclaw-dark blue tom with blue eyes. Medicine Cat: Featherpelt-silver tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes. Warriors: Fogwhisker-pale gray tabby tom with blue eyes. Streamflower-silver and white she-cat with green eyes. Reedfang-dark brown tom with amber eyes. Apprentice-Stormpaw. Rushstripe-white tom with dark brown tabby stripes and yellow eyes. Graystorm-large dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes. Nightpool-black she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice-Hailpaw. Stoneheart-gray tom with blue eyes. Rockstream-dark gray tom with blue eyes. Apprentice-Mistpaw. Jayfrost-light gray tabby tom with ice-blue eyes. Mossystone-dark tortoiseshell she-cat with gray socks and green eyes. Lilyflower-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes. Hawkpelt-dark tabby tom with a white chest, underbelly and tail-tip and amber eyes. Ivyheart-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes. Apprentices: Hailpaw-large pale gray tom with black tabby stripes and blue eyes (JayfrostXLilyflower) Stormpaw-light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes (JayfrostXLilyflower) Mistpaw-pale gray she-cat with ice-blue eyes (JayfrostXLilyflower) Queens: Ivyheart-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Hawkpelt's kits, Mosskit (dark tortoiseshell and white she-kit with a white underbelly) and Frostkit (dark brown she-kit with a snow-white underbelly and chest) Skyfeather-white she-cat with barely visible silver tabby stripes. Mother of Rushstripe's kits, Redkit (sickly tortoiseshell tom) Waterkit (very pale gray tom) and Dustkit (pale brown and white she-kit). Echofall-gray tabby she-cat. Expecting Reedfang's kits. Elders: Owlfur-white tabby tom with blue eyes. Blueflower-blue gray she-cat with blue eyes. OMG I'M DONE!!!! Okay now for prologue.... Prologue "You will never be a good warrior, Badgerkit!" The white she-cat spat at the black-and-white kit. Badgerkit shrank to the root of the tree, afraid. What did I do wrong? Why do you only treat me like this? What about Stormkit and Rainkit like this? "Pathetic little kit! Come on, go back to camp. And don't you dare tell anyone what I did!" Badgerkit's mother hissed. Badgerkit limped behind Frostwing, his shoulder stinging and blood welled on his nose. He crept through the thorn tunnel and ignored the curious stares that the warriors and apprentices gave him. "Go in there with your brother and sister," Frostwing ordered, shoving Badgerkit. Badgerkit glared at his mother and shook his pelt out, then crawled inside. Stormkit and Rainkit were sound asleep, and Leafshade was cleaning her pelt. Badgerkit turned his face and curled beside Stormkit. His nose stung, and dried blood caked his nicked ear. What did I do to deserve this? ---- Waking from a short nap, Badgerkit flinched at the sight of Frostwing standing in front of him. "Come on, I want to take you on another walk," She mewed. "No," Badgerkit mewled firmly. "Come on!" Frostwing growled, snatching Badgerkit up by the scruff. Where's Ashclaw? Badgerkit thought as he searched the camp for his father, Frostwing doesn't treat me right! He winced in pain as Frostwing threw him to the ground once in the forest. "What is it now?" Badgerkit asked in a scared tone. "I never want to see you in ThunderClan again! You hear me, piece of fox-dung? If I see you, I will kill you! You know what you did, think about it! Now go!" Frostwing snarled. Chapter 1 Leaves crunched under Badgerkit's paws as Frostwing sent him off. Confusion whirled around his mind as he watched the white queen race back to camp. She had left him here alone, and now he didn't know what to do or where to go. Hopefully a ThunderCLan patrol would find him here. He lay down between the roots of a large oak and waited. ---- Nothing. A few hours of waiting and no one was there. Why did Frostwing do this? I'm only a kit, what about Rainkit and Stormkit? What if... an idea popped into Badgerkit's mind, if only I could find the way to some other clan...Surely they'd accept a kit? Hunger snarled at Badgerkit as he bounded off. He opened his jaws to taste the air, but unfortunately, he had no training in scents. He could smell ThunderClan, but of course, Frostwing had swore she would kill Badgerkit if he was in her sight. The chilly air embraced Badgerkit, and his black-and-white pelt was fluffing up to protect himself from the cold. He could hear rustling in a tree above, and thinking it was a squirrel or bird, he continued on. "I have to eat something..." He mewled to himself, "Frostwing, why did you do this?" Then he heard paws padding behind him, and his fur stood on end. "Badgerkit?" A familiar voice asked. "Mistkit? What are you doing way out here?" Badgerkit turned and spotted the small, gray she-kit. "I followed you and Frostwing. She's harsh, huh?" Mistkit mewed. "Leafshade didn't notice you slipping out?" Badgerkit was even more confused, first he was taken away from ThunderClan, then some other kit had decided to follow. "No, I mean, I don't think so. Anyway, where are you going?" Mistkit padded forward to sit beside Badgerkit. "I don't know. I don't think Frostwing wants me back, but is it worth trying to go back to camp?" Badgerkit sighed. "Of course it's worth it! I mean, your apprentice ceremony is in like half-a-moon. Surely you can tell Mothstar what Frostwing said?" Mistkit's tail rose high in the air, like she had just said some brilliant idea. "I guess it is worth trying...But I don't even really know which way camp is! Frostwing just like, threw me out here," Badgerkit mewed. "Then follow me, I know a secret entrance into camp! I've been exploring these woods ever since I was two-moons old!" Mistkit suddenly dashed off. Badgerkit gulped-surely Frostwing didn't mean those harsh words? Mistkit led Badgerkit through a maze of trees and bushes, even crossing a stream at one point. "It's just up here," Mistkit panted. Badgerkit spotted a tiny hole in the camp wall, and figured that's what Mistkit was talking about. He watched as the gray she-kit squeezed herself into it, and Badgerkit followed. Bramble thorns tore at his pelt, as he was bigger than Mistkit. After a surge of power, Badgerkit pushed himself through the tear and rolled into the camp. The Highledge was right in front, and the kits were out of sight from everyone. "Come on, just climb up here and then you're free to talk to Mothstar!" Mistkit mewed. "Thanks." Badgerkit climbed up the steep rock, claws slipping. I can't do this! It's too steep. Frostwing won't see me if I just go around the front, will she? Badgerkit dashed off to the front of the Highledge, and scrabbled up the rocks. His muscles burned, first the trek through the forest, now climbing up the Highledge. After reaching the top, Badgerkit walked up to the lichen curtain. "Mothstar?" "Who is it?" Mothstar called from inside. "It's....Badgerkit." "Badgerkit?" Mothstar sounded surprised, as if wondering what a kit would need. "Come in." Badgerkit walked through the lichen and into the dim cave. He dug in his claws to the sandy floor as to not to slip, and approached Mothstar. Liontail was there with him, and both had questioning stares. "What do you need?" Mothstar asked. The pale brown tom flicked his tail, as if signaling for Badgerkit to sit. "I-er...It's about Frostwing," Badgerkit started. "What about her?" Mothstar continued on, "I've noticed she's been grumpy everyday." "Yeah. Um, well she kinda...." Badgerkit really didn't feel right telling on his own mother. "Mothstar?" Another voice called. Frostwing! "Come in!" Mothstar called, rolling his eyes. Frostwing entered, and froze in her tracks as she spotted Badgerkit. "Why's he here?" She spat. "I don't know, something about you. You should really keep your kits in the nursery, Frostwing." Mothstar's tail lashed. "I always keep my kits in the nursery! Except for one. He's gone now, thanks to Badgerkit!" Chapter 2 "What do you mean, gone?" Mothstar questioned. "You know what I mean by gone, Mothstar!" Frostwing hissed, she was becoming more angry by the second, "It was all Badgerkit's fault. Ask Ashclaw, he'll tell you." "What's the point of asking Ashclaw if you're already here? Ashclaw has his own problems to worry about, not just you," Mothstar growled. Badgerkit felt awkward, just sitting in the middle of a potentially-dangerous conversation. "I won't say, obviously nobody knows, or already forgot. All I have to say, is I don't want Badgerkit here anymore," Frostwing mewed roughly. "Why not? He's still a kit," Mothstar looked utterly confused. "He killed Snowkit!" Frostwing yowled. "Killed? I'm sure Badgerkit never did anything like that, he's only a kit." Mothstar directed his gaze over to Badgerkit, who was sitting there with a confused expression. "I seen it, Mothstar. I know what I'm talking about, I'm not crazy!" Frostwing growled, "He fed Snowkit a deathberry!" Badgerkit leaped to his little paws, "I didn't know it was a deathberry! I asked you what it was and you ignored me, just kept your focus on Snowkit!" "If you don't know what something is, do you go off feeding it to your clanmates? No you don't," Frostwing spat. Mothstar and Liontail were casting glances at each other, as if deciding what to do. "It was a mistake, Frostwing," Liontail spoke up, "It was your fault you weren't paying attention to him." Frostwing looked shocked, her ice-blue eyes were wild with rage and sorrow. "But you don't understand...! I won't accept Badgerkit. I've held in my sorrow for these moons, but I can't do it anymore, Mothstar. I won't." She had calmed down now, blinking to hold back tears. "Then we will give him to Birdfeather, she's about to have kits, she could keep Badgerkit for the moon he has left in the nursery." Mothstar got up and began to usher Frostwing out, amber eyes blazing. "Badgerkit, I think it's best you go now," Liontail mewed, "I know it's not your fault, but it's best you avoid Frostwing for now. I'll keep an eye on her, don't worry." The dark ginger tom flicked his ear in dismissal. What a crazy day I've had... Badgerkit thought as he scrambled down the Highledge. The sun was beginning to set, and the evening patrol was just taking off. Liontail followed Badgerkit to the nursery, and went to speak to Birdfeather. Badgerkit waited outside. "Hey, Badgerkit! Where've you been?" Rainkit called from where she played with Stormkit. "Nowhere, just around," Badgerkit lied to his sister. "Oh okay. Want to join? We're playing catch with a mossball!" Rainkit asked, reaching up to bat at a damp ball of moss. "No thanks." Badgerkit slunk off to inside the nursery. "Hi, Badgerkit," Birdfeather greeted. "Hi," Badgerkit mewed quietly. He felt awkward sharing a nest with Birdfeather, as she wasn't his mother, but it was better than with Frostwing, who was liable to injure Badgerkit. He scooted to the far side of the nest and wrapped his tail over his nose, closing his icy blue eyes and falling asleep. Chapter 3 Half a moon later. "Badgerpaw! Stormpaw! Rainpaw!" The clan cheered the new apprentice's names. Badgerpaw had survived half-a-moon with Frostwing in the same den, now he was able to be separated, with only the other apprentices. Liontail had been given as his mentor, Whitepelt for Stormpaw, and Forestwhisker for Rainpaw. "Excited, Badgerpaw?" Mistpaw bounded up to Badgerpaw. "Yeah, sure," Badgerpaw mewed unenthusiastically. "What's wrong?" Mistpaw asked, dropping her smile. "Nothing. Can you leave me alone?" Badgerpaw said in the nicest tone possible. Something was wrong. This whole time he had been hoping for Frostwing to forgive him, but no. There she was, congratulating Stormpaw and Rainpaw, even Ashclaw was there. But not Badgerpaw, he was excluded from the family. "When are you going to be ready for training?" Liontail asked, approaching Badgerpaw where he sat at the back of the crowd. "Today," Badgerpaw answered. "Okay, I'll teach you your first battle-move tonight!" Liontail mewed. Good. Then maybe I can get away from this place! Badgerpaw thought angrily. He padded over to a fern-shaded corner and lay down with his head on his paws, watching the others mingle together. Stormpaw was trotting beside Ashclaw, who seemed to be laughing. Rainpaw was with Mistpaw and Leopardpaw, who were chatting beside Smokestorm and Birchshade. And here Badgerpaw was, alone with only himself for company. Of course, he had the option to join the others in play, but he refused. Frostwing is a liar...She promised she'd kill me if I was ever in her sight a moon ago. Did she do that? No, now I have to live with her taunts and threats for the rest of my life! Badgerpaw rose to his paws as he saw Liontail approach a few minutes later. "I know I said we'd train tonight, but all the apprentices are going to the clearing, so let's go," Liontail mewed. "Okay." Badgerpaw followed the deputy as he led Badgerpaw over to a group of apprentices and warriors. The newest ones were chatting excitedly, and the older ones just stood around with tired expressions on their faces. "Liontail, Icepaw and I were originally going hunting today, may we go?" Birchshade asked. "Tigerpaw and I too," Amberblaze added. "You may go. But if you finish early enough, we'll be sparring. Come meet us in the clearing when you're done," Liontail ordered with a flick of his tail. He bounded off, leaving the others scrambling after him. Badgerpaw ran beside Liontail, feeling the cool evening air blowing on his fur. This was his first time out of camp besides when Frostwing would throw him out. "Excited?" Liontail asked from beside. The dark ginger tom wasn't even gasping for breath yet, which amazed Badgerpaw who felt like he was dying. "Sure," Badgerpaw mewed. All he wanted was to learn battle-moves to be able to fend off his enemies when he ran away from the clans. Liontail nodded and he began to slow. The pounding of the other cat's paws echoed behind Badgerpaw as they caught up. "Do I join in the spar too?" Badgerpaw asked. "Yes. I want to see how you're skills are naturally without any training. That way I can see what we need to work on," Liontail answered. Badgerpaw gulped-what about Stonepaw, Blackpaw, and Ivypaw? They were almost warriors already, and this was his first day as an apprentice. "Don't worry, I'll let the older ones know not to go too rough on you," Liontail mewed, as if reading his thoughts. "It's okay, I like a challenge," Badgerpaw growled, almost to himself. "Well at least I have an apprentice I can brag about!" Liontail purred as he walked over to join the other mentors. Badgerpaw padded over to where Rainpaw and Stormpaw were. "Hey, Badgerpaw!" Stormpaw greeted. Badgerpaw dipped his head and sat beside his brother. "So. Who do you think Liontail will put you up against?" Rainpaw asked, tail quivering with excitement. "I don't know. I hope Stonepaw," Badgerpaw mewed. He carried his gaze over to the large, dark gray tom. His muscles rippled beneath his pelt, and he already had one ear shredded from a past battle with RiverClan. "Stonepaw? Badgerpaw, you're crazy!" Stormpaw mewled, "I hope I go against Leopardpaw! I'll show her what happens when you tease me!" He swiped at the air playfully. "Apprentices!" Liontail's yowl echoed through the clearing. Immediately, the eight apprentices gathered around the deputy. "As you already know, you will be put against each other on 1v1. Stonepaw, I think you can take on two new apprentices?" Liontail swung his dark ginger head over to the dark gray tom. "Yes, Liontail," Stonepaw dipped his head. "Good. Mistpaw, I want you with Blackpaw. Leopardpaw with Stormpaw-" "Yes!" Stormpaw yowled happily, "Sorry..." He grumbled as Whitepelt shot a glare at her apprentice. "-Rainpaw and Badgerpaw with Stonepaw," Liontail continued, "and Icepaw, you'll go with Badgerpaw when he's done." "Who's first?" Badgerpaw asked. "Stormpaw and Leopardpaw." Liontail padded over to speak with Smokestorm. I can't believe I'm already being put against Stonepaw! He's like, a legend with all the apprentices! I'll show that mouse-hearted tom who a real warrior is! Chapter 4 Chapter 4! Obviously. Anyway I'm going to do 1st person from here on out because I think I do a better job than 3rd person, but it's still from Badgerpaw's POV....Here goes! "Rainpaw, Badgerpaw and Stonepaw," Liontail called as soon as Leopardpaw and Stormpaw were done. Stormpaw lost, much to his disappointment, due to Rainpaw distracting him. I padded into the ring of apprentices, my heart beating. Stonepaw planted himself firmly on the grass, tail twitching. We watched for Liontail's signal to go, which was a simple nod of his head. Rainpaw hurled herself at Stonepaw, but the dark gray tom just stood his ground, and my sister ricocheted off of him, rolling to the ground. I could hear snickers of laughter coming from Ivypaw and Blackpaw, which upset me to know that they were making fun of my litter-mate. Hissing, I leaped at Stonepaw. He side-stepped, but I manage to land a hard blow on his shoulder, which set him off. "Fox-dung!" I growled under my breath as the older apprentice bowled me over. I could feel his large paws batting at my ears and face. In a desperate attempt to win, I used all the strength in my back paws to roll him off. He was heavy, that's for sure, but I managed it. "You're not invincible, Stonepaw!" I taunted as the tom just stood there calmly, watching me regain my strength. "I know, you're just a new apprentice. I'm taking it easy." "Take it easy? Stonepaw, give your hardest!" I could hear Snowleaf yowling at her apprentice from the crowd. Stonepaw's blue eyes began to blaze, and I knew I just made a mistake about saying he's not invincible. Stonepaw leaped onto my back, rolling me over to where my belly was exposed. I swiped his paws out from under him before he could do anything, and he fell to the ground with a loud thump. Rainpaw tackled him from there, and I watched as my sister had the chance to rake his stomach. Well she would if this were an unsheathed-claws-match. "Match over!" Liontail yowled from the front. Rainpaw and I trotted over to our brother, and Stormpaw just glared at Rainpaw. "You messed me up..." He growled, though I knew he wasn't actually angry, he was just teasing. "I expected better from you, Stonepaw!" I could hear Snowleaf's harsh scolding from the other side of the ring. Stonepaw could shred his mentor if he wanted to, but he wasn't that kind of cat. I almost felt grateful that the older apprentice didn't give his best on me and Rainpaw, because I was already aching from him leaping onto me and battering my face with his large paws. I padded over to Liontail, who was sitting beside Smokestorm and Dawnfire. "Good job," Liontail praised as I sat down, "Though I think you would've done better if Rainpaw wasn't there." "Is Mistpaw going now?" Smokestorm asked hurriedly, anxious to see his other daughter fight for the first time. "Calm down, Smokestorm! Of course she's going right now," Liontail's mew had an edge to it. "Just wondering..." Smokestorm grumbled. I watched as Mistpaw bounded into the circle, followed by Blackpaw. The small gray she-cat looked almost helpless against the older black tom, though her eyes blazed with excitement and determination. Liontail nodded, and the two dashed off, clashing against each other. It was a wonder how Mistpaw wasn't just a pile of broken bones yet. I couldn't help but feel a small twinge of fear for Blackpaw as Mistpaw lashed out at him wildly. Luckily her claws were sheathed. "Stop!" Liontail yowled, "Mistpaw, I think even your paws are shredding Blackpaw up." Mistpaw grinned in satisfaction, and she bounded over to where I was sitting. I looked over and saw Leopardpaw there, thinking it would be an awkward moment for Mistpaw to sit beside me. "Are we almost done, Liontail? It's nearly moonhigh!" Smokestorm asked. I glanced at the sky at the mottled, dark gray tom's words. Wondering how I didn't even notice the darkness surrounding us, I raised to my paws when Liontail spoke. "We'll finish tomorrow, I'm sure the apprentices are tired and the warriors have dawn patrol." Liontail waited to speak until every cat had gathered. He bounded out of the clearing, rustling the brambles. I followed him out, able to hear the drumming of paws behind me. Trees flashed as we flew by, and I was almost afraid that I would hit one. How embarrassing would that be? I can almost hear Ivypaw and Blackpaw laughing at me! I thought. I just kept Liontail's ginger tail in sight. "I did good, huh?" I heard Mistpaw's panting behind me. "Yeah, better than what I did," I mumbled back a reply. Shame pulsed through my heart, A she-cat is better than me? She's only a few days older! I continued on in silence, and everyone else did too. The sounds of the forest were almost deafening. Then Liontail began to slow down, and if he didn't, we probably would've crashed into the thorn tunnel. Somebody flew out of the tunnel, someone I didn't recognize. Then, swiveling my ears, I could hear screeches and yowls of pain coming from the camp. I threw myself into the thorn tunnel, arriving into a camp filled with enemy warriors and bodies laying on the ground.